Not Over You
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: After a conversation that turns horribly wrong, Blaine knows that he has messed up things badly with Kurt. Blaine is going to do everything it takes to win Kurt back.


Hey Guys!

So I am getting people to edit my stories and work out the mistakes. So that is why this has been posted.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

Blaine sat at his usual spot in The Lima Bean staring at the entrance, praying that Kurt would just walk through those doors; or Mercedes or Tina or any one of The New Directions just so they could tell him how Kurt was doing. Blaine looked around his small table and saw Wes and David talking animatedly about something but Blaine didn't care, all he cared about was Kurt and he was constantly berating himself for the stupid thing he had done. That night was repetitively playing over and over again in his head; the conversation that had gotten way out of hand.

"_Kurt all I am saying is, it's going to be hard for us when you transfer back to McKinley"_

"_I know that Blaine, but I'll get to see you on the weekends and after school"._

"_That's not enough Kurt"._

"_We'll get through it Blaine, you'll see"._

"_What if I don't want to get through it?"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_It's going to be too hard for us to do and I don't think I can do it"._

"_Are you saying it would be easier if we broke up?"_

"_No, that's not what I am saying at all-"._

"_No Blaine, I can see that you don't want to continue this anymore so here is your out. I just made your life that much easier"_

The sound of Kurt's black knee high doc martin boots stomping across his bedroom floor and the thud of the door being slammed kept ringing through Blaine's ears. Blaine frowned into his medium drip, mindlessly stirring the spoon around.

"All I am saying is that if something was going to take over the world it would be better if Zombies did rather than Robots," David said matter-of-factly. Wes snorted and placed his vanilla latte down on the table.

"How on earth would it be better if Zombies took over the world?" Wes asked amusedly.

"Think about it, Zombies are dumb right; so they would be easier to kill and then get civilization back in order but Robots could hack into our computer system and it would take centuries to regain a normal civilisation, or even at all" David said matter-of-factly while Wes just rolled his eyes.

"What do you think Blaine?" David asked curiously as he gazed at Blaine. Blaine was still stirring his spoon around in the cup looking like he was about to cry.

"Blaine?" Wes asked inquisitively.

"Blaine?" Wes sing-songed.

"I got it" David assured him.

"Kurt" David whispered, Blaine snapped his head up and looked to the door frantically in case he had missed him before turning his head around searching the cafe.

"Dude you have to get over him." Wes said tiredly, Blaine shook his head and looked up at Wes with a sorrowful expression.

"I've tried, I really have but I just can't. I still love him and I messed up so badly. I didn't even want to break up with him but he didn't listen to me and just stormed out of my room. I'm so stupid, I have tried countless times to apologise to him but he never answers my calls or my texts and I never get to see him because his stupid step brother always stops me. I just don't know what to do anymore!" Blaine said as he rested his head in his hands and placed his elbows on the table. Blaine felt David stroke his back, but it wasn't offering any sort of comfort.

"I know it's only been a month since you broke up, or whatever, but there are plenty of other guys out there just waiting for you. With your voice, your looks and most importantly your money what guy would turn down a catch like you" Wes said. Blaine shook his head still resting in his hands.

"It wasn't like that with Kurt. He didn't care about my money he loved me for who I was and I was stupid enough to throw that away. God just kill me now" Blaine muttered helplessly. David continued to rub his back, neither Wes nor David knowing which words to say to soothe Blaine.

"So, the usual Grande non fat mocha and a medium drip?" Blaine heard a barista ask.

"Um, no just the mocha is fine thank you" Blaine's head snapped up and turned to look at the counter. He couldn't believe his ears; he'd know that angelic voice anywhere. Blaine stood up from his chair only to be pulled back down by Wes and David.

"Dude don't do it, he looks happy," Wes said. To the untrained eye, sure, Kurt looked happy, but Blaine new differently. It was a weak smile that didn't reach Kurt's eyes. Kurt usually held himself with his head held high but he was slightly hunched, something the boy never did. Blaine watched as Kurt took the cup the barista offered him and made his way to the door.

"He's getting away" Blaine whined. Shaking off Wes and David's hands, Blaine got up and quickly followed Kurt. He was out in the car park and was almost to his car when Blaine called out his name. Kurt stopped and slowly turned, looking a little crest fallen. Blaine caught up to Kurt and stood a few steps away. Blaine hated the uncertainty he felt - he had never not known how to act around Kurt and it frightened him. Blaine went to reach out for his hand but stopped half way and let it fall to his side. Letting out a tiny groan in frustration, Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt looked just as nervous as Blaine did.

"Kurt, I'm sorry-"  
"Blaine, don't, please. Its fine, I understand. I wasn't right for you and there are plenty of out guys at Dalton so you just decided that you needed to shop around for a while. Its fine and I get it. It's fine, really it is. I'm fine, you're fine, everything is fine, but I am running late for school" Kurt interrupted as he stepped towards his car and put the key in the door.

"Kurt, stop" Blaine said as he placed his hand on the door, preventing Kurt from opening it. The amount of times Kurt had said 'fine' was worrisome to Blaine. Kurt looked down at the hand and stopped.

"Why won't you answer my calls?" Blaine asked sounding downtrodden.

"Blaine I can't do this, not now. Every time I feel like I am just about to get over you I see your name flash up on the screen of my phone, or Rachel will bring up the Warblers in glee practice, then my mind goes directly to you I just can't do this anymore!" Kurt exclaimed as he let go off the key and put his hand over Blaine's on the door of the car.

"Blaine I love you, I still do. But I know you don't feel the same and I forgive you for that, but please just stop toying with me. I can't deal with it any more" Kurt said as he tightly squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Kurt I still love you too and I am not toying with your heart, I want you back. Hell I didn't even want to let you go in the first place! It was such a huge misunderstanding you have to believe me! I miss you so much Kurt, you are all I think about and I need you back in my life" Blaine said as he closed the distance between Kurt and himself and tugged him into a bone crushing hug.

All the uncertainty he had before about reaching out and touching Kurt immediately subsided because having Kurt back in his arms and pressed against his chest just felt so right. Blaine breathed in the scent of Kurt's cologne - it was just the way he remembered it: faintly musky with a slight spicy scent, which when combined with the smell of Kurt's hair products, it was all Blaine could do to stop the tears that were welling in his eyes. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. He held Kurt for a minute before Kurt pulled back and firmly pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine responded eagerly by placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back and pulling him closer. Blaine felt his heart flutter, the taste of Kurt's lips were even better then remembered. Blaine never wanted this moment to end but Kurt abruptly leant out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm late for school" Kurt whispered as he rested his forehead against Blaine's before he untangled himself and opened the car door.

"Call me please" Blaine pleaded. Kurt shook his head and climbed into the driver's side.

"No, this was a mistake. It should never have happened" Kurt murmured as he started the engine.

"But I still love you" Blaine said, sounding almost helpless. Blaine saw a single tear glisten as it slid down Kurt's face. Kurt took a deep breath and pulled the door shut. Blaine took a step back and watched as Kurt drove out of the car park. Blaine slumped against the car next to him and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

"It's decided. I have to do everything I can to get him back. I have to go to his house, like right now," Blaine slurred as he stood up from leaning against his bedroom wall and stumbled towards the door fumbling with his keys in his pocket.

"Dude, you are drunk. Do you really think it a good idea for you to go over there now?" Wes asked as he watched Blaine stagger around the bedroom.

"I don't fucking care. It's been four days since I have seen him and the kiss. Oh my god that kiss! Wes it was like fireworks! I knew I missed him but when his lips touched mine… I don't know how to describe it, but it was wonderful. I have to tell him that because I know he felt it too," Blaine said as he tried to put on his cashmere grey cardigan, his fingers fumbling with the zip.

"Blaine are you sure you want to go over there right now? Wouldn't you rather wait until you are sober and thinking straight" Wes questioned, still sitting on the floor watching Blaine try and zip up his jacket.

"I am thinking straight, I just have to see him and hold him. That five-minute chat at The Lima Bean wasn't enough Wes. It has been all I have thought about recently and he has to know that I need him back" Blaine said as he gave up on the zipper with a pout, Wes stood up from his seated position against the wall and walked over to Blaine proceeding to zip up his cardigan before he placed his hands firmly on Blaine's shoulders, waiting for Blaine to look at him. Blaine looked up at Wes with unfocused eyes and a confused expression.

"Blaine I know you still like him-"

"Love him" Blaine corrected emphatically.

"Love, like, same thing, I only say this because I know what he means to you. Do you really think it would be a good idea to go over to his house at 11:30 on a Friday night when you are drunk?" Wes asked seriously, Blaine mulled it over for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Wes I have to" Blaine said earnestly. Wes patted Blaine's shoulder before taking the car keys out of Blaine's hand.

"Come on then, I'm sober I'll drive".

_I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you_

Blaine tried to quietly open the side gate to Kurt's back but the gate had dropped and scraped along the ground.

"Shh!" Blaine instructed as he pushed the gate back into the latch. He leant down and picked up a handful of small pebbles before walking to the back of the house. Blaine was silently glad that Burt hadn't allowed Finn to get the German shepherd he wanted because it would have torn him to shreds right now.

Blaine staggered a few more feet and plucked a pebble out of his hand before lining it up and throwing it at the wood paneling just under Kurt's second story bedroom window. With an annoyed grunt Blaine tried again and successfully hit the window. Blaine waited for Kurt to walk to the window but he never did. Blaine sighed and threw another pebble at the window, then another and another before he was out of pebbles. He was about to walk back and collect more pebbles when he saw a light in Kurt's bedroom flicker on. Blaine looked up and waited for Kurt.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and opened his window looking down into the back yard. Blaine thought Kurt look absolutely adorable. His hair was tousled, the neck of his shirt was slightly pulled to side from where he had rolled out of his bed, and the sleepy expression he had made Blaine want to just crawl in to the bed and cuddle with him.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt hissed as he strained his eyes to see if his eyes were betraying him or if Blaine was really standing in his back yard.

"Kurt please, I just want to talk" Blaine shouted, Kurt hissed and looked back in his room.

"Stay there, I'll be down in a second," Kurt whispered as he crawled back in from his window and gently shut it. Blaine watched the light being turned off and looked around the backyard until he saw the miniature table and chairs and took a seat.

Blaine was playing with one of the small teacups when he heard the back door open and shut. Kurt walked over towards Blaine, wearing a black silk robe. He didn't sit down on the opposite chair but instead stood in front of Blaine and crossed his arms tightly.

"What do you want Blaine? You can't just show up at my house in the middle of the night" Kurt snapped looking back at the door before returning to glare at Blaine.

"I needed to see you" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt. A feeling of doubt in the pit of Blaine's stomach made its self known as he wondered if Wes was right and if this was really a good idea.

"Blaine," Kurt said exasperatedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose "You need to leave, it's not a good time".

"But it's never a good time because you never answer my calls so I don't know when it is appropriate to see you. I've missed you" Blaine said, wondering if it was wise to make such a bold statement.

"Blaine, you can't say that. Not now. Before I saw you at The Lima Bean I thought I was safe, but kissing you again has brought back so many previous feelings I had about you" Kurt said, biting his lip and looked away from Blaine's curious gaze.

"I know. The kiss is all I have thought about since then too, and Kurt it wasn't a bad thing, it was amazing. The thing that I had been longing for was suddenly back and it felt great! But Kurt, I want you back permanently. I just need you to understand that" Blaine said as he stood up from his miniature chair and walked towards Kurt.

"You should have thought about that before you dumped me!" Kurt said still not looking at Blaine. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and tried to meet his eyes.

"Kurt, I didn't dump you. That was the last thing I wanted. What I wanted was to work through it but you took it out of context-"

"Have you been drinking?" Kurt asked as he sniffed at Blaine and leant back staring at him.

"I have, but it gave me the courage to come over here without the fear that Finn could come out at any time and kick my ass, or your dad could come out and shave off my hair with his hunting knives, and we all know what a tragedy that would be" Blaine dead panned, earning a quiet giggle from Kurt. Blaine chanced his luck and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"God, I've missed your laugh" Blaine whispered.

Kurt sighed almost sadly. "Blaine we can't go through this again" Kurt murmured as he leant further into Blaine until his forehead was resting against Blaine's shoulder.

"Would us getting back together really be such a bad thing?" Blaine asked curiously, the feeling of doubt creeping back in his stomach.

"I don't know how to answer that Blaine. I still love you, I do, but how do I know you won't just bail when things get hard again and how will you deal with us not being at the same school? I don't want uncertainty. I want stability and dependability and how do I know if you can give me those things. Do you even know if you can give me those?" Kurt asked seriously. Blaine saw a light flicker on in the house downstairs and the feeling of doubt crept further up his stomach.

"I can, you know I can. I am as stable as a horses home" Blaine said proudly, Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt roll his eyes at him. Seeing all of Kurt's little idiosyncrasies again only made him fall further in love with him.

Blaine stiffened when he saw the door Kurt had come out of open.

"Kurt, what are you doing out here?" Burt asked brandishing a baseball bat.

The doubt was crawling further up until it was in his throat and Blaine was quickly pushing Kurt off his shoulder and running a few feet away before puking into a bush.

"Not doubt, puke" Blaine muttered to himself as he spat a mouthful of saliva into the garden, still doubled over.

"Kurt who is that?" Burt demanded as he glared at Blaine.

"Dad just go back inside, I'll be in in a minute," Kurt said as he went to walk towards Blaine, only to have a sturdy hand placed on his shoulder stopping him.

"Kurt I am not leaving you out here with some stranger who is in our back yard" Burt said as he pushed himself passed Kurt and pulled Blaine up by the shoulder.

"Blaine" Burt growled and lifted the bat to swing at Blaine. Blaine prepared himself and waited for the blow.

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked and held his father back. "Don't" he ordered.

"Kurt, I know what he did to you, I am not going to let him get away with it" Burt all but shouted.

"Dad just go, I can deal with this" Kurt informed him. Burt grunted and glowered at Blaine.

"Get out of here before I forget Kurt's instructions" Burt mumbled gruffly.

"He can't drive, he's drunk" Kurt said "I'll just drive him back to his house".

"You will do no such thing!" Burt exclaimed.

"Dad, how do you expect him to leave then?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"He's got two legs, he can walk" Burt suggested harshly.

"He has two legs that can barely hold him upright" Kurt snapped.

"I don't care, just get him out of here and you are not leaving to take him" Burt informed as he walked back in the house. Once he was gone Kurt turned back to Blaine who was sitting on top of the little table.

"Blaine how did you get here?" Kurt asked.

"Wes" Blaine said as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his cardigan.

"That's expensive Blaine" Kurt said nonchalantly as he pulled out his phone and text Wes.

"I know you, you begged me to buy it because you said it brought of the faint hue of gold in my eyes" Blaine said, he watched as Kurt's fingers came to a halt across his phone and looked up at Blaine with a befuddled expression.

"You remember that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I remember everything you say. I remember you said that you like my hair when it is gelled down because it makes you feel like you are in the fifties and are dating Gene Kelly, but also love it when it is natural so you can run your hands through it. I remember when we sat up until 4 in the morning because it was your Mom's birthday and you were annoyed with your Dad because he didn't make a big fuss about it like he usually did, so we stayed up all night and I listened to all the little stories and memories you have of her. I also remember the way your cologne lingers on my clothes after I hug you, I know the exact spot on your neck that drives you crazy, I know that you like it when I wake up next to you, and you like to lightly brush your fingers over my chin because you like the different textures of the scratchiness of my face under the softness of your finger tips. I remember all the times you told me that you love me and I sit here in front of you hoping and wishing that it is still true" Blaine finished and smiled timidly yet hopefully up at Kurt. Kurt discretely wiped his eyes and looked down at the ground. The silence made Blaine feel awkward - he had laid it all on the line and Kurt hadn't said anything.

"I'm not over you Kurt and I know you feel the same way" Blaine said, his eyes still trained on Kurt's gorgeous face even though he couldn't completely see it. He saw Kurt clear his throat a few times and wiped his eyes again.

"I… I just need some time to think this over" Kurt said just above a whisper. It wasn't a yes, but it sure as hell wasn't a no and that was all Blaine had really hoped for. Kurt stood in front of Blaine waiting for Wes to arrive. Blaine watched Kurt and he had never seen him look so awkward in his presence before and it was really disconcerting to him.

"You can sit with me if you like… well, I'd really like it if you sat with me" Blaine said as he tried to give a charming smile, which ended up coming out a little goofy. Kurt looked up and chuckled a little before shaking his head.

"No that would only confuse me further. Besides you smell disgusting. Alcohol and vomit isn't really a turn on" Kurt said. Blaine hadn't taken offense at the little jab, he actually welcomed it.

"I've missed your witty remarks; no one is that smart at Dalton. No one at Dalton is as beautiful as you either" Blaine said earnestly. Kurt scoffed and shook his head.

"I never believed when you used to call me beautiful, what makes you think that I am going to start now?" Kurt asked.

"Because it's still true," Blaine said truthfully.

Blaine heard a rev of an engine before coming to a stop.

"Wes is here" Kurt said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to leave; this is the longest we have spoken in ages. It would feel dreadful if I left now," Blaine said as he heard the gate creak open.

"Blaine it would be best if you left" Kurt said and Blaine's gentle smile fell straight away.

"Oh" was all Blaine managed to say. Kurt gave a little wave as Wes walked passed and Wes nodded back in acknowledgement.

"I'll call you in a few days when I have figured everything out" Kurt explained as he watched Wes walk towards Blaine and help him stand.

"How do I know that you will call? You never answer when I call you" Blaine said as he started to stumble away with Wes leading him.

"If you still really love me, you will just have to trust me," Kurt said. Blaine watched him as he was led out of the backyard, never breaking eye contact with Kurt until they could no longer see each other.

* * *

"He'll call right? Right? It's only been five days, he'll call" Blaine told himself as he sat at the top of the bed in David's dorm room. David, Nick, Jeff and Wes all exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"What?" Blaine demanded.

"Maybe he doesn't want to get back together and he doesn't want to hurt your feelings so that is why he hasn't called you" David said slowly, gauging how much he should say by Blaine's reaction. Blaine pouted and looked over to Nick and Jeff. Nick was sitting in Jeff's lap absentmindedly playing with the cuff of Jeff's blazer. Jeff smiled as he watched Nick and lightly kissed Nick's temple causing Blaine to sigh agitatedly.

"That's what I want, is it so wrong for me to want to be with Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Depends which church you ask" Wes said sarcastically. Blaine gave a sarcastic laugh and crossed his arms firmly over his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Blaine I don't want to sound inconsiderate or whatever, but I'm kind of getting sick of always talking about Kurt. Can't you just maybe talk about something else?" David asked. Blaine scowled at him and narrowed his eyes fiercely.

"Really? How come when Charlotte dumped you-"

"It was mutual"

"When she dumped you" Blaine said talking over him "was I not there for you? Helping you get through it, sitting up with you all night when you cried-"

"Dude you cried? Oh that's priceless!" Wes snorted laughing wildly. Blaine rolled his eyes as he saw David pounce on Wes and start a fistfight.

Sighing Blaine looked back to Nick and Jeff. Jeff was lightly tracing his index finger along Nick's jaw, which was covered in a thin layer of stubble, and smiled at him. Blaine groaned remembering when Kurt used to do that to him and how transcendent it used to feel.

"Blaine, could you stop staring, its kind of creepy" Nick teased.

"Sorry" Blaine said nervously and looked away rapidly.

"Blaine, its ok" Nick assured "just give Kurt a little while longer - he'll come around".

"Yeah I guess I just need to get out of here for a while" Blaine said as he stood up from the bed, stepped over Wes and David who were still brawling on the floor and out the door. He ambled down the corridor with his hands in his pockets; walking heavy footedly across the wooden floor boards, not even caring if he scuffed his freshly polished shoes.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe he doesn't feel the same" Blaine muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Wes! Wes! Open the door" Kurt shouted as he slammed his fist repetitively on the hard mahogany door. Jumbles of nerves were swimming around Kurt's stomach and he felt his stomach churn with anticipation.

"Wes open the door" Kurt shouted again. He heard the door unlock and the door open to reveal a befuddled looking Wes.

Wes crossed his arms over his chest threateningly and leant against the doorframe. "Can I help you?" Wes snapped, narrowing his eyes at Kurt. Kurt gulped and nodded.

"Where is Blaine? I went to his house and he isn't there and then I went to the senior commons in case you had Warblers practice but he wasn't there either. He won't answer his phone either. I just can't find him Wes and I thought that you might know where he is because he is your best friend-"

"The point of your rambling?" Wes asked shortly. Kurt couldn't figure out why Wes was being so rude.

"I need to talk to Blaine, I need to tell him that he was right and that I was stupid but I can't do that because I can't find him" Kurt explained. Wes eyed him skeptically, readjusting his stance and puffing out his chest to make him look tougher.

"Why should I tell you where he is?" Wes asked quizzically.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you where Blaine is. Do you know how messed up he has been recently? He has stopped caring about his school work, he has dropped from getting A's to receiving C-'s, he has turned down countless opportunities for solo's, he doesn't even seem interested anymore and I was left to pick up the pieces because you wouldn't even hear Blaine out. You were selfish Kurt and you hurt Blaine really badly. I don't think that I should let you get another chance with him so that you can build him back up just to drop him again and shatter him beyond repair. So I ask you again, give me one good reason why I should tell you where Blaine is" Wes stated, looking Kurt in the eyes waiting.

Kurt swallowed nervously, opening his mouth a few times but the words just wouldn't come out. Kurt knew he had messed up but he didn't know Blaine was that choked up about it. _Of course he would be _Kurt told himself, Blaine was the most caring person he knew so of course he would have taken this hard - Kurt had as well but he had dealt with loss before. However, it didn't make this any less hard, he needed Blaine back and that was all he knew.

"Wes, you know that Blaine and I were good together; you know we were. If anything you probably knew that the most. I know all of your teasing was just friendly banter because you could see how happy Blaine was with me and how happy he made me. Wes please, just tell me where he is. You have no idea how much I miss him, how much I have missed his arms around me, the sweet words he would whisper in my ear, the private glances that only we would share and just how immensely right it felt when we were together and I would do anything to have it back that way again" Kurt pleaded "please, please just tell me where he is". Wes eyed him again and remained silent. He looked at Kurt's face and felt his tough expression falter for a second before regaining his previous countenance.

"He is down in the library doing homework" Wes said through tight lips.

"Oh thank you Wes" Kurt squealed and leapt to hug Wes. Wes kept his arms crossed over his chest and scowled at Kurt when he leant back.

"Oh and Kurt" Wes said when Kurt was standing back in front of him. Kurt looked up at Wes curiously. "If you ever, ever do this to Blaine again I will not be held accountable for my actions. You got that?" Wes asked sternly. Kurt nodded feverishly and Wes gave a curt nod before slamming the door in Kurt's face. Kurt stood there for two seconds before taking off and sprinting down the corridor towards the Dalton library.

* * *

_So if Mandy works for 35 hours in one week and is paid $20.47 an hour, how much is Mandy's weekly wage? _Blaine looked down at his math homework and the only plausible answer he could come up with was 'Who cares?'

Blaine pushed his book across the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't concentrate. He had been in the library for 45 minutes now and had only gotten through 6 questions, getting easily distracted by a bird that would land on the window pane or stopping and chatting to a fellow classmate if they passed just anything that could get his mind off Kurt. A whole week had gone by without even a single text or phone call. Blaine was trying to accept the fact that he was better off without Kurt but he knew that wasn't true. Kurt was his other half and now Blaine felt incomplete without him.

Blaine sighed and reached across the table for his book, willing himself to finish it before all hope was lost. He cracked open the book and tried to force his eyes to read the next math problem. Why couldn't they just solve themselves? Blaine leant his head back and closed his eyes, trying to find the strength he had to finish the work.

As he did so, Blaine felt someone jump onto his lap and soft hands were pressed firmly on his cheeks pulling him towards something. Blaine's eyes snapped open and he was about to protest thinking it was Wes or David mucking around when his lips crashed against someone else's. Blaine didn't have to see the person's face to know those lips belonged to Kurt. The kiss wasn't soft or delicate; it was rushed, desperate and needy and held Blaine's face firmly in place. Blaine leant back to see Kurt's gorgeous face in front of his.

"Ku-"

"No, don't say anything. You were right Blaine, you were right from the start. I was so wrong and stupid and as clichéd as this may sound, I didn't know what I had until it was gone. You were gone and I didn't know how to cope. I messed up Blaine I really did. I should have never given up as easily as I did. I just didn't know how to deal with it. Blaine you have to believe me, it wasn't because I didn't love you, because that is not true. I never stopped loving you. How could I, you are so special and wonderful and amazing and I never fully comprehended that but now that I do, I want nothing more than to be with you again… if you'll let me" Kurt said, sounding shy. Blaine sat there staring up at the hopeful look on Kurt's face.

This was what he wanted; he knew it was, but why didn't it feel as right as it should?

"Why didn't you call me? If you knew you felt this way, why did you leave me wondering all week Kurt? Was it fun for you, some type of game? Because it sure as hell wasn't for me," Blaine stated boldly.

"No it wasn't like that at all" Kurt rushed to explain.

"Why don't I believe you?" Blaine asked quizzically.

"Blaine please, believe me it wasn't fun for me. You know I over think things and overreact but if I could have come here sooner I would. After you came to my house my Dad grounded me because he thought that you were trying to sneak into my room. He confiscated my phone, laptop and iPod and only gave me the privilege to drive my car to school. There was no way that I could get in contact with you. Blaine, as soon as I woke up the next morning I knew what the answer was and what I wanted but I just couldn't get in contact with you to tell you" Kurt clarified.

Blaine hadn't noticed when Kurt's arms had been placed around his neck or when Kurt's fingertips had started to play with the one little curl that always stuck out at the base of his neck, but it felt wonderful.

"Why didn't you just borrow Mercedes phone or something?" Blaine asked. He was so ready to just cave and give into the warm embrace Kurt was willing to give him, but for some stupid reason his ego just wouldn't let him.

"Have you ever tried to get Mercedes phone? I didn't want to lose any fingers! But Blaine, please I want you. I need you and I don't want to ever let you go again. You are way too important for me to lose and I am way to selfish to let anyone else be with you because no one else deserves you - I don't even deserve you. You are nice, smart, funny, charming, goofy, adorable, beautiful, incredible, amazing and such a kind hearted person that I was so flabbergasted that I just didn't know how to react at the start but now I know I can't live without it. I missed you so much and I love you and I know that so clearly now" Kurt said exasperation coming through in his tone.

Kurt looked so vulnerable now. If Blaine had any doubt that Kurt was being insincere before there was no trace of it now. Blaine couldn't bear the thought of Kurt being vulnerable any longer and pulled him into a tight hug, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt tugged Blaine impossibly closer to him and hiccupped a muffled sob. Blaine tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to Kurt's soft cheek, smelling the slight vanilla scent of Kurt's face moisturizer.

Kurt leant back and pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's. Blaine responded just as eagerly, trying to convey in that one single kiss all the previous feelings of hurt, loneliness, sadness and discomfort that he had felt, but they had just melted away and were replaced with comfort, warmth and most importantly, love.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine whispered.

"Hmm".

"I never stopped loving you".

"Neither did I".

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!

Love Squiggle


End file.
